Next Generation
by YaoiCrackHead123
Summary: Albus and Scorpius begin their first year at Hogwarts, follow them on their journey through their years at Hogwarts, that hopefully leads to a happy ending. If you're looking for a dramatic "coming out fanfiction" or "Homophobic drama" this isn't it! Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy Rated T for now, could go up to M
1. It Begins

**September 1, 2017**

Albus dragged his trunk behind him, taking a deep even breath as he approached the enormous magical train. He planted his foot on the first step of the small set of stairs that lead up into the train's interior, watching his sibling's and cousins' retreating forms as they ventured down the hall of the train in search of empty compartments before they were all filled. Albus stopped, gripping the safety rail tightly and bit his lip before turning his deep hazel eyes in search of the pair in the crowd that matched his own. They found one another immediately, the older and wiser of the pair radiated reassurance.

Harry lifted his hand and waved, a smile lighting up his face, sharpening the crows feet and lines of age on his face. Harry's middle child smiled back softly, thinking over what his father had told him just a few moment ago before boarding the train, leaving behind his mother, father, and younger sister to hopefully find his own adventures in the heart of Hogwarts.

Albus dragged his trunk along behind him, glancing into the numerous compartment windows lining the thin hallway as he squeezed past different students who were also in search of friends and empty compartments. He finally spotted his cousin's flaming red hair but saw her alone, he reached for the handle, assuming James had simply decided he was too cool to hang out with his little brother and younger cousin.

"AHH!" Albus jumped and let out a decidedly unmanly shriek as a hideous monster pressed its face firmly against the glass. The young Potter gripped over where his heart was now pounding rapidly in his chest and felt fury flare inside him as the repellent green monster head began laughing hysterically. Al grabbed the handle of the trunk he'd dropped in his shock and ripped the compartment door open, causing it to bang open in his anger. "James!" he screamed in anger as the monster head continued to laugh. It was an odd sight, the monster head atop a very human neck and body, the monster gripped its sides as the intense laughter strained his muscles. The monster's head was transformed back to its original human form with a shaky swish of James' wand.

Albus grumbled as he pushed his trunk onto the rack above the seats before throwing himself into the cushion beside the window, just opposite Rose. James flopped down beside Al, laughter dying down. The train lurched slightly and slowly began to move. Albus quickly leaned towards the window and looked around in search of his parents, aunts and uncles. It was difficult with the chaos of so many parents waving at their children but he was once again able to spot the distinct flaming red hair of his mother and uncles, not before catching a glimpse of platinum blond hair and the tall finely dressed man he knew to be Draco Malfoy waving at one of the many windows. If asked which window, he wouldn't be able to tell you.

Al grinned and waved enthusiastically at his parents, he quickly reduced his enthusiasm when a small 'pfft' was heard from James, he could see his cousin waving in a similar fashion from the corner of his eye. As the train picked up speed and his parents became nothing more than blurry dots he let his hand drop and straightened himself just in time to see James quickly pull his hand from out of the air and sit stiffly in his seat clearly embarrassed at being caught waving to his mum and dad like a child. James was a mere 2 years older than his younger brother, but he still had a duty to seem cool and pick on Al for his "childish ways." Al smirked at his brother knowingly and a bit taunting.

"Welp I'm out of here" James said abruptly, shooting up out of his seat with a smirk "see you firsties later" he said with an exaggerated bow as if leaving some grand performance before slipping out of the compartment with a flourish. Albus rolled his eyes the same moment his cousin let out a deep sigh that eerily resembled that of her muggle born mother, they both locked eyes with equal looks of exasperation at their over-dramatic relative.

The silence was broken when Rose gave a small chuckle "He can be rather annoying but you must admit, hes got style" she pointed out before falling into a fit of giggles, that quickly infected Albus, the giggles eventually turned into full on laughter. They weren't particularly sure what was so damn funny; Maybe it was James' dramatic exit, but more likely than not it was their nerves of the new year finally driven them mad. They wiped the tears from their eyes, laughter dying down. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, unknowingly thinking along the same lines. Both wondering what their future held; What adventures they would have, what friends or enemies they would make, but of course at the forefront of their minds for now was what house they'd be sorted into.

Al had been staring out the window silently while Rose stared at her hands that rested gently in her lap. She looked up at her cousin and opened her mouth, ready to break the silence but didn't get the chance before a group of students came bursting through the door.

The group was made up of 3 girls and 2 boys, one of the girls being Lucy Weasley, Rose and Albus' cousin. Lucy and one of the other girls squished in beside Rose with wide grins and loud greetings before the blond closest to Rose sighed and flipped her long wavy hair over her shoulder "You should have seen all the students clamoring to get a glimpse of you lot, you're quite the talk of the town right about now" she said unable to hide the slightly boastful smirk at the fact that she was one of the few who knew the famous Potter and Weasley family "Had ta shoo em away, acted as if you were jus' a couple a side shows" one dark haired boy said in an irish accent. "Of course there were quite a few wankers goin' on about how you its yer parents that did all that great stuff and spouting rubbish about you being a couple of bores" the blond haired girl huffed, looking considerably miffed.

Albus began to feel immediately uncomfortable and like he was somehow intruding even though he had been their first. He looked between the group, all of which concentrating on their red haired friend, before silently slipping his uniform from out of his trunk before slipping out of the compartment. He took a deep breath as if having so many people around him in such a close space had taken the air right from his lungs.

He had never been very comfortable around too many people. Of course he had met Rose's friends before at birthday parties and general get togethers but he wasn't as good at making friends as his cousins and siblings, Uncle Percy's children being the exception, even with his famed status. He glanced around the hallway, unsure of where he was headed next now that he'd lost his compartment to his cousin and her friends. He spotted his brother in one of the compartments, surrounded by quite a few people, the group laughing and joking and sharing a box of every flavored beans that had since became even more varied in flavors. Al continued on his way, unable to find an empty compartment but unwilling to endure the awkwardness that would undoubtedly occur if he sat in with a group of strangers.

Just as he was about to give up with plans to just press himself into the corner of the compartment he'd just left, he noticed one of the only compartments that actually had their blinds closed. He didn't know what drew him over but he found himself walking silently over to the door, he could hear a soft noise slipping through the door. He pressed his ear flat against the glass gently, the Potter blood in his vains making him too curious not to listen. He was surprised to hear what sounded like crying from within the compartment, instinctively he reached for the handle of the compartment, instinctively wanting to help whomever was inside, but was surprised to find it locked. This confused Albus greatly considering the compartment doors didn't have locks.

He glanced around to be sure no one was watching before slipping his wand out from his pocket, pointed the tip at the handle of the compartment and muttered a soft "Alohomora" that was followed by a soft click. He jiggled the handle a bit, it didn't open immediately but slipped open once something considerably heavy hit the floor with a clunk. He pulled the door open and discovered one solitary form curled up on the train seat. The moment he saw the slicked back platinum blond hair, he knew who it was.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Scorpius' head had shot up the moment he heard the clunk of the pad lock he'd conjured up hit the floor. His eyes widened in absolute horror as he made eye contact with the intruder, he looked and felt like a deer in the headlights. He hoped more than anything that Albus Potter would just walk and pretend like nothing had happened like a normal 11-year-old boy would but, alas, no such luck. Albus had always thought if he were in an awkward situation such as this he'd pick the easiest route, apparently he didn't know himself as well as he thought. He slipped into the compartment and closed the door behind him quickly.

Albus walked purposefully over to the seat opposite Scorpius with some new-found confidence he never knew he had, but the moment he met the sharp blood-shot eyes of the young Malfoy, all of the confidence he had felt was gone just as quick as it had come. Al could only handle the blond's stare for a moment before being forced to look away. Scorpius hung his head aswell, more in shame than anything else, he wiped at his eyes with the sleeves of his high-end, specially tailored robes. Albus scratched the back of his neck, swallowing nervously as he tried to come up with something to say.

Scorpius sighed, pulling his knees closer to his chest, and rested his cheek against his knee so that Albus couldn't see his atrocious appearance "What are you doing here? Come to mock me?" he questioned with bitterness in his voice, voice croaking slightly from the strain of keeping quiet earlier. Albus was a bit shocked by the assumption "Why do you say that?" he questioned without thinking. "Your brother probably would" the blond mumbled in reply.

A loyalty to his family that was deeply rooted caused anger to burn through his body "James would never do that!" he replied fiercely and he meant it. If it had been James who had found Scorpius he probably would've sat beside the young Malfoy and asked what was wrong. They never talked about it but James didn't like tears, particularly the tears of younger kids.

Albus knew the stories, knew that Scorpius' father and his own had once been enemies. His own father never spoke word against Draco Malfoy and would even defend him sometimes when the Daily Prophet would mention some terrible thing that Draco had done during the war, unlike his uncle Ron who would take any chance to talk badly about the Malfoys even if it normally earned him a smack from his wife who didn't want their children to judge the Malfoy child for things his father had done in the past. He couldn't help imagining all the things most likely said about the Potters and Weasleys around the Malfoy dinner table and it made his blood boil "I'm sure your father and grandparents have told you everything you need to know about us, huh?" he spat back, crossing his arm across his chest and looked away, glaring at a random spot.

Scorpius slowly looked over at Albus, resting his chin on his knee and stared at the fuming boy, weighing what to say next and decided to just go with the truth. "Actually... no" he said, voice croaking softly as his voice was still scratchy from crying, he cleared his throat, a voice sounding suspiciously like his grandfather's telling him to stop being such a wimp and to speak clearly. Albus' ears perked at the soft words but didn't look up from the random spot he was staring at, although his expression did slip from that of anger to that of curiosity. "In fact, my father doesn't like to talk about your family much. Whenever your father or someone else in your family was mentioned in the papers or at a social party he'd get this strange look on his face, like he was in pain but I was never sure... and he'd just change the subject act as if nothing had happened" he described, this far away look coming over his face as he imagined his father looking so pained. "The only information I could find about your family was in the newspapers and books written about you all so of course I've heard mostly good things, except from those gossipy tabloids but those aren't exactly truthful."

"Its been a bit difficult... I've always had this fascination with what happened... you know, the war..." he said softly, Albus had to look up at that "I've had to search old book stores for anything I could find on your father, my father, Voldemort, death eaters, everything and then I'd have to hide them all from my parents... it was amazing I even found any of it considering I had no one to tell me where to start" he grumbled the last bit to himself, remembering all the sneaking and sleuthing he had to do. Albus was quiet for a beat "Me too..." he said barely above a whisper, Scorpius gave Albus a questioning gaze when he didn't quite catch what he'd said. Albus took a deep breath and spoke up "I've always wanted to know what happened too, dad is more willing to talk but he doesn't tell me everything..."

Scorpius unfurled himself, sitting properly "you'd think people would be more curious about all the gaps but everyone just seems to accept that what happened happened and that's the end of that but why?" he said more to himself than to Albus who also looked deep in thought. Albus knew much more than Scorpius because his father had told him at least a few things that the public did not know about but he still didn't know much. The two sat in silence for a few moments, rolling what they knew of the war around in their minds. Albus knocked himself out of his thoughts and looked up at the boy who was now deep in his own mind and once again noticed the blood vessels surrounding the blond's deep blue irises.

Scorpius noticed Albus' staring and quickly scrubbed at his face again with his sleeve hoping it would wipe away the evidence of his shame and shrunk into himself a bit, ignoring his grandfather's authoritative voice in his head. "So... why were you crying?" Albus asked gently unable to restrain his curiosity. Scorpius glared, his pride not allowing him to see the question as anything more than insulting "I wasn't crying!" he yelled back then covered his mouth when he realized how loud he was being. Al flinched at the loud yell and put his hands up to show he meant no harm "I was just trying to help" he defended, a bit miffed that his concern was answered with such rudeness. Scorpius huffed a bit "like you understand" he muttered under his breath. Albus blew out an agitated breath himself "Well I can't very well know if you don't tell me" he replied tartly.

Scorpius sighed "I just... sorting..." was all he could get out before looking embarrassed, realizing how ridiculous it must sound for someone to actually be crying so pathetically over something such as what house they'd be placed in but just imagining what might happen if he were to be placed in anything but Slytherin caused the back of his eyes to burn with forming tears which he quickly wiped at with his sleeve once more. Scorpius expected to hear the young Potter burst into hysterical laughter at Scorpius' ridiculous behavior but it never came.

He looked up to find Albus frowning thoughtfully before standing and sitting down beside Scorpius a bit closer than he'd really intended but decided the damage was already done "I understand that... It's all I've been thinking about since I received my letter..." he said gently bracing his hands on the seat and looking down at his lap as he confessed his own worries "I was... bloody terrified at the thought of ending up in Slytherin... I mean, can you imagine what those ratty old gossip pages would say if they heard Harry Potter's son was placed in Slytherin? Probably say I had some Voldemort in me, or something about my upbringing... I can't even imagine what James would say..." he explained letting his head fall back in thought and rolled his eyes after a moment "well I guess **that's** not totally true" he mumbled causing Scorpius to crack his first smile all day. Albus glanced over at Scorpius and felt a small smile curl on his own lips.

He righted himself and turned slightly towards Scorpius "but you know what my father said? He told me that one of the greatest men he'd ever known was in Slytherin... they gave me his middle name you see... your father's godfather... and I knew it wouldn't be so bad if I was placed in Slytherin..." he said in a whispered tone as if someone would over hear even though they were in a small compartment with just the two of them.

"But... but my grandfather... he'd be furious... there has NEVER been a Malfoy that wasn't in Slytherin, its become a tradition!" Scorpius answered looking a bit panicked now that he was saying it out loud, Albus glared and in an impulse grabbed Scorpius' small pale hand and squeezed reassuringly "Well your grandfather won't be there with you now will he?" Al stated more than asked "He can't decide your life for you" he added seriously.

Scorpius jumped slightly in surprise as his hand was grabbed but did in fact feel a strange sort of calm wash over him, he looked into Albus' eyes for a moment and opened his mouth to speak but before a word was uttered the compartment door was thrown open and the two boys immediately sprang apart to press themselves against the walls opposite one another.

"Al! I finally found you! Whe-" James stood in the door way and stopped mid sentence when he realized who was in here with his younger brother, he stared at them strangely for a moment before continuing "Annnnyway... Wheres that money mum gave you!? The trolley's 'bout to come 'round and she gave you the money, for whatever reason" he said quickly, glancing out into the hall where he saw the trolley cart slowly approaching, he bounced on the balls of his feet urgently. Scorpius pretended as if he was looking out the window and that he'd been doing nothing but that this entire time while inside his heart was racing rapidly.

Albus' heart slowed down as he looked up at James and pretended as if nothing happened, he raised a brow "Oh really? For whatever reason? So you don't remember the thank you cards we've received from the trolley woman the past 2 years in a row because you bought out nearly the entire cart? Or the letter telling us how sick you were after going on a sugar binge?" he retorted, crossing his arms across his chest. James let out a frustrated groan when he saw the old woman growing closer, he flailed his arms in aggravation "Albus! Come onnnn" he whined desperately, holding his hands out "Just one chocolate frog!" he begged, Albus' serious mask broke at James' plea and he covered his mouth to refrain from laughing at his brother's pained expression which quickly turned to anger "I swear to MERLIN Albus I will rip your-" James was cut off by Albus' loud laughter. He covered his mouth as if that would keep himself under control "Calm your arse James, I'll get your precious chocolate" he placated his brother who had the talent of looking both relieved and pissed. James flopped down on the seat opposite his brother.

Scorpius continued to stare out the window, acting like the two Potters weren't there, during the little tiff he'd had to use every muscle in his face not to laugh at the two brothers' antics. James looked over at Scorpius before look at Albus and raised a brow in curiosity, Albus shrugged and ruffled his hair nervously under his brother's scrutinizing gaze. James looked over to Scorpius once again but this time opened his mouth to speak, by some miracle the trolly woman pulled up to their compartment in stuck his old kind face through the door "Any sweets from the trolley?" she asked with a smile and immediately James' attention was squarely on the sweets hidden in the charmed trolley.

Albus stood and fished into his pocket "Ah yeah may I have 2-" Albus glanced behind himself where Scorpius still sat stiffly before looking back to the patiently waiting old woman "No, better make that 3 chocolate frogs and a licorice wand please" he said politely and handed over a few sickles while she handed him what he'd ordered. He closed the compartment door and tossed the licorice wand and one of the chocolate frogs onto James' lap "go nuts." James caught the treats and grinned "Woo! Yer the best, bro!" he called as he hopped up and scampered out the door, back to his friends. Scorpius' shoulders visibly relaxed and he straightened in his seat once James had left.

"Here" Albus said in a softer tone, holding out a box of chocolate frog to Scorpius, the blond seemed genuinely surprised by the Potter's kindness "Oh, t-thank you" he said taking the box. They opened their respective boxes and ate their frogs quickly before the spell took effect and the frogs got the chance to hop away. Once done the two silently pulled out the cards that came with every chocolate frog. Albus once again scooted closer to Scorpius in order to get a look "Who'd you get?" he asked, Scorpius snorted slightly before quickly covering his nose in embarrassment "your uncle" he said holding up the card and revealing the three dimensional image of Ron Weasley. Albus chuckled "I got Merlin" he said holding up his own card "I can only imagine how Uncle Ron would act if he was here" he said with a laugh imagining his uncle puffing out his large belly proudly. Scorpius laughed and glanced out the window and noticed they were nearing their destination "I think we better change into our uniforms" he observed and gestured at the uniform Albus had crumpled into a ball and left on the seat opposite them. Scorpius pulled his trunk down before pulling out his uniform then pushed the trunk back onto the rack.

Albus opened the door after gathering up his crumpled uniform and held it open for the blond, Scorpius seemed a bit thrown by Albus' kindness "Are you coming?" Albus asked "Oh, yes of course" Scorpius said quickly "thank you" he added as he slipped through the door.


	3. Let The Sorting Begin

Once changed the two boys went back to their compartment and talked for the remainder of the train ride, discussing whatever came to mind, such as quidditch and muggle contraptions that Albus was willing to explain in detail to the blond. Neither remembered a time where they talked so freely with another person. Scorpius had a theory that it had something to do with the fact that they didn't feel that fear of offending one another because, frankly, they didn't really give a damn.

Once the train pulled to a stop, the children piled out of the train, leaving behind their trunks to be dealt with. The pair continued on with their conversation, Albus explaining the wonders of a muggle television compared to a wizard television. It had taken many years but the wizarding community had decided to take another crack at the television, which got less backlash now that the muggles had become accustomed to seeing "magic" on their screen, yet still many of the more "traditional" wizards tended to stray away from anything inspired by muggles, including the Malfoys.

As the two stepped off the train, Albus' face split into a grin at the sight of his long time friend Rubeus Hagrid. Even at the age of 89 the half giant didn't look a day over 35 by human standards. Albus ran forward and wrapped his arms as far around Hagrid's waist as he could, the half giant hugged back enthusiastically "Well if it t'aint th' great Albus Potter, yu'v grown since I las' saw ye" he said placing his hand horizontally at where he remember Albus' height once being at.

Scorpius hesitated, unsure if it was too presumptuous of him to follow but when he saw the two talking, Albus looking around, before spotting Scorpius pointed at him then gestured him over. Scorpius was a bit reluctant to walk over, he knew that many people looked at him as if he was guilty of a crime simply because of what his father had done in the past, particularly those close to the Potter-Weasley family.

He realized he was slouching and staring at his feet nervously so he forced himself to stand up straight and looked into Hagrid's surprised eyes, although he couldn't keep the nervous quiver out of his voice "N...Nice to meet you" he greeted offering his hand with uncertainty. Hagrid seemed a bit thrown off by the new developement but smiled kindly "Any friend a Albus 's a friend a mine" he replied sincerely, he looked between the small pale hand and his own larger rougher hands before offering his index finger which Scorpius gripped and shook as if it were a hand, Scorpius laughed a bit awkwardly.

"Me name's Rubeus Hagrid, been the groundskeeper a Hogwarts since before yer father was a comin here, bu' I still remember those years like th' happened but a day ago" he said with an awkward laugh of his own, remembering only bad times when thinking of Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts. Hagrid stood up straight, gripped his own breeches and adjusted them "Well we best be off, don't want t' be late fer the sortin'" he said to the two with a kind smile. He faced the large group of confused first years and spoke in a large booming voice "First years come on this a way!" he called gesturing in the direction he was moving in.

Scorpius and Albus walked side by-side behind Hagrid, now surrounded by all of the first years who were just as memorized by the amazing scenery as they were. The two walked in a companionable silence but were also acutely aware of the many confused and judgemental stares they were receiving from quite a few of the first years. Although Scorpius was certain the more vicious stares were meant for him rather than Albus.

Hagrid stopped once they reached a large dock with dozens of small wooden boats that looked very sturdy considering how long they'd probably been sitting in the water "now everybody pair up!" Hagrid said clapping his hands to catch the children's attention "now, pick a' boat and climb on in, if ye nee' any help, don' be 'fraid ta ask" he instructed. Scorpius and Albus both looked at each other simultaneously and gave one another an awkward smile, Albus gestured towards the boat instead of asking verbally.

Scorpius nodded and shrugged, Albus smirked and stood straighter "After you master Malfoy" he said in a posh accent as if he were Scorpius' butler, the blonde chuckled "Why thank you kind sir" he replied in his own version of a posh tone which sounded a bit more practiced than Albus' considering how often he heard the real thing. Scorpius climbed into the boat with a bit of hesitation, first poking it with his foot to check how sturdy it was before slowly climbing in. Albus went in with as much hesitation, Scorpius offered his hand politely which Al was planning to reject until the boat began to rock the moment his foot was in the boat, in his fear of falling he grabbed Scorpius' hand. The blonde gripped Albus' hand with his own and put his other hand out to steady him but it was left mid-air with nothing to do when the boat steadied and he nervously got all the way into the boat. The dark-haired boy blushed slightly and took his hand back "Thanks" he mumbled. Scorpius simply nodded, staring at his lap.

The two jumped slightly as the boat began to move forward on its own, both boys turned around in time to see a new set of boats appear out of thin air in place of the boats that had just left. They watched curiously as more students began climbing into the boats, some more gracefully than others. One boy yelped and unceremoniously fell sideways out of the boat, but instead of splashing into the murky water below, an invisible force pushed him right side up. The boy looked around in shock, many of the students stared at the boy in a similar state of shock. The rest of the students began to pile in, with much more confidence, many began to purposely throw themselves over the side only to be pushed back into place.

Hagrid was use to this after so many years, so he waited patiently for the students to settle down, he glanced at a large pocket watch that was specially made to fit in his large palm "alrigh' thats 'nough, don't want ta be late fer the sortin' ceremony now" he said in the best authoritative voice he could. He walked over to a huge boat that was off to the side made specifically to hold his large form, as he passed he purposefully picked up one child who had yet to climb in the boat, looking noticeably afraid. The girl yelped in surprise and was placed easily into the boat, she gripped the sides of the boat in fear before slowly relaxing.

Hagrid climbed into his own boat once all the smaller boats had pushed off the docks with no student left behind, he pointed his wand at his own boat and in a moment it magically moved into action and glided in front of the large group. The small boats jerked into motion as well when Hagrid's boat began to glide across the water as if attached to one another with invisible ropes.

The group let out a collective gasp as the castle came into their sights, the Hogwarts castle was lit in such a way that it took one's breath away. "Its... so beautiful..." Scorpius whispered from beside the young Potter who could only nod in agreement. The group was silent for a few lovely moments before they broke out into loud whispering to one another. The boats pulled up along the opposite side of the lake where everyone began to climb out, once on shore the boats receded of their own accord back to where they'd come from.

Hagrid gestured for them to follow and lead them along a short walk way, through a pair of huge oak doors, and into the entrance hall. The hall was lit by torches that hung along the walls, the students looked around in wonder; Stone walls, moving paintings, and high ceiling, it was a bit intimidating. Standing by another set of double doors was a round-faced buck toothed wizard who was about average height and draped in green robes, the robes had different plants embroidered into the sleeves and a humorous looking Mandrake on bottom right hem of his cloak. Albus' eyes lit up and he had to refrain from grinning at the sight of his godfather, Neville Longbottom.

When the two made eye contact, the ebony haired professor grinned and mouthed a "hello" before turning to the large group "Hello, my name is Professor Longbottom, I will be your Herbology professor this year but remember, I'm also your Deputy headmaster" he said the last bit in a more threatening voice, well he tried to. A few students snickered openly at their goofy looking deputy headmaster, receiving a sharp look from both Albus and Hagrid, Neville acted as if he didn't hear the snickering. "I'll lead you all in and call you up one by one, you'll sit on the stool set up, I'll place the sorting hat on your head, and then you just head off to your designated house's table, then we can get on to the feast" he instructed "Once the feast is over, the Headmistress will tell you what to do" he added and with a flick of his wand the doors swung open.

Neville took a deep steadying breath, still uncomfortable with being the center of attention even after all this time and everything he'd been through, and walked through the doors, leading the children behind him. The children stared about the room in awe, staring at night sky above their head, dotted with floating candles while older children at their respective house tables pointed out different first years who they guaranteed would be placed in their house based on appearance alone. Scorpius felt uncomfortable from the sneers he was receiving from the Slytherin table but stared straight ahead determined to keep his pride rather than showing weakness, a trait inherited from his Malfoy blood. Of course they weren't the only table looking at him as if he were a smudge on their boot, many students from both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were staring at him in such a way and even a hand full of Hufflepuffs.

Albus looked at the Hufflepuff table in hopes of seeing familiar faces and spotted the bleach blond hair of his cousin Victoire who gripped Albus' arm and squeezed reassuringly as he passed her, he grinned back gratefully. He then looked at the Gryffindor table and spotted his brother James who smirked at him and gave a thumbs up, beside him sat their cousin Louis Weasley whose bleach blonde hair matched that of his older sister, he glanced along the Gryffindor table in search of Louis and Victoire's younger sister who was the only child of Charlie and Fleur Weasley whose hair was bright red like most of the Weasley children but was unable to spot her.

The group stopped in front of where the stool and worn hat sat perched, Neville moved beside the stool with a tightly rolled scroll in his hand, but instead of speaking as the children expected, a seam in the hat seemingly began to rip itself open and began to sing:

_Another year has gone,_

_another year is spent,_

_And still I sit upon this stool_

_to be used for what I'm meant._

_Its a simple job, _

_Done but only once a year,_

_But an important job nonetheless_

_So won't you lend your ear. _

_I am placed upon your heads_

_And take a peek inside your mind,_

_To decide what your house shall be_

_Based on what I find._

_Are you a Gryffindor,_

_Where the brave and daring reign?_

_Or are you a Slytherin_

_Where the ambitious find their domain?_

_Perhaps a Ravenclaw,_

_In which the book smart find their place,_

_Or the underestimated Hufflepuff_

_Who welcome loyalty into their base. _

_Step forward one by one, _

_Do not fear my ancient grin,_

_I will only take a peek,_

_Now let the sorting begin._

Neville finally moved forward and opened the scroll with a _fwip_ and so, as the hat had sung, the sorting began. Professor Longbottom read off the list and the students went up one by one, some only sat for mere seconds before the hat called out their house in a loud booming voice others sat on the stool for 1 or 2 minutes, different expressions passing over their face as the hat quietly spoke into their ear. Albus didn't catch most of the names, only a few stood out to him as they were placed into their house.

One girl, Samantha Burke, had the hat placed on her head for only a millisecond before the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" the girl visibly flinched and her head shot around to look at the Slytherin's table where she made eye contact with an older boy who had the same deep green eyes and dark brown hair, but the boy merely sneered and looked away in disgust. She looked pained but walked towards the applauding table, a slack to her shoulders.

A boy by the name of Devin Darker, who had dark black hair, piercing blue eyes and a face that seemed fixed permanently into a smug smirk plopped down on the stool confidently. The hat barely touched his head before calling out "SLYTHERIN!", a loud roar came from the Slytherin table as the handsome boy slipped off the stool and swaggered over to the table where he was patted on the back. A few more students were called before another name jumped out at him "Dean Aberforth Finnigan!" Professor Longbottom called, a hint of a smile on his face as he recognized the three names. The sandy haired lad stepped up to the stool where he sat and had the hat placed on his head, the sorting hat seemed to be in deep thought before finally shouting out "Hufflepuff!" the boy stood with a small smile and sighed in relief before going over to the cheering table he'd been designated to.

Albus began to fidget nervously as the list came closer and closer to the Ps, he glanced over at the blond who looked even more nervous than he did. He hesitated a moment before reaching over and gripped Scorpius' pale wrist, causing him to jump and look over at Albus who smiled as reassuringly as he could and gave a gentle squeeze. Scorpius gave another jerk as his name was called next, he smiled back gently before staring forward, straightening his back and walked towards the stool confidently, allowing Albus' hand to slip from his wrist but felt a small surge of confidence as their fingers skimmed across one another.

He strode up to the stool with almost as much confidence as that Darker boy, although his confidence came from somewhere he couldn't place more so than in the certainty of what would happen next. Scorpius could feel the eyes of the other students burning into him, he thought maybe it was just his imagination that it seemed much quieter but his paranoia was not far from the truth. Scorpius could feel his heart in his throat now as he turned and squirmed himself onto the high stool, it felt like ages before the large hat was finally placed on his head. He bit the inside of his cheek to refrain the gasp that wanted to slip from his lips at the shock of a voice that seemed to be whispering right into his mind, but he knew better than that. He closed his eyes and seemed to using all his will to cover up as much of his mind as he could but the Sorting Hat simply chuckled "You can hide nothing from me Mr. Malfoy" the voice whispered against his ear.

Albus stood, clenching and unclenching his fists, now nervous not for himself but for Scorpius. The quiet exchange going on between the Sorting Hat and the blond seemed go on forever, something no one had expected. Everyone had assumed a Malfoy would immediately be placed in Slytherin, but that didn't appear to be the case. The sorting of Scorpius Malfoy was now nearing 4 minutes, one minute longer and it would be considered a hatstall, but just as people were beginning to believe this would be the first hatstall in almost 70 years, the hat opened its large seam.

It had made its decision.


	4. The Feast

"RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpius' eyes finally opened and instantly went to the ground as he felt the shocked stares digging into him. He silently stood, placed the hat back on the stool and walked towards the Ravenclaw table which was absolutely silent, just as the rest of the room was. Albus' eyes followed Scorpius, he even attempted to catch the blond's eyes but the blond wouldn't lift his eyes from the ground for even a moment. Scorpius picked a random spot at the table and slipped in next to the Burke girl who looked just as ashamed as Scorpius did. The people around Scorpius immediately scrunched together scooted away as far as they possibly could from the boy.

Albus frowned sympathetically at the blond and moved forward as the group became smaller and smaller. The awkward silence that had settled after Scorpius' sorting had been lifted as soon as the next student called was sorted. A few more name were called before Professor Longbottom called out "Albus Severus Potter!" the silence had returned, Albus could feel it ringing in his ear. Even Scorpius finally lifted his head, watching Albus with the same sort of nervousness that Al had felt when Scorpius had been the one sitting on the stool.

Albus sat on the stool and stared straight ahead at a spot on the far wall while the hat was placed on his head "hmm another Potter I see, I remember your father, you know... he was a difficult decision too" the hat said into the young Potter's ear "He showed greatness, just as I predicted, but even now I believe he would've flourished in Slytherin... perhaps I could remedy that with you..." Even though Albus had decided he would accept whatever hand was dealt to him and that if he were to be placed in Slytherin he would be just as honored if he were to be placed in any other house but he still felt this coldness fill his veins at the thought of being placed in Slytherin which he suspected had more to do with the other Slytherins who seemed to want his head on a plate by default. "You really are much too much like your father" the hat whispered before making its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A thunderous roar erupted from the Gryffindor table, Albus grinned brightly and even Professor Longbottom smiled although tried to cover it with a cough in order to keep some sense of authority. Even Scorpius couldn't help cracking a smile, at least happy Albus was so enthusiastically welcomed by his new house. Albus slipped down from the stool and placed the Sorting Hat back where he'd gotten it, walked down to the Gryffindor table and slipped in between James and Louis who patted his shoulder enthusiastically. They then turned their attention back to the last of the group, Albus felt a bit ashamed when he realized he probably should've been with his cousin and not a boy he'd only just met but then felt a little less so when he saw Lucy squeeze Rosie's shoulder reassuringly.

Without many Gryffindors being called, the sorting became a bit boring, so Louis, Albus, and James whispered amongst themselves, receiving a few annoyed looks from a teacher or two but nobody told them to stop, so they kept on. One boy however, was able to catch his attention.

A dark skinned boy with dread locks who walked calmly up to the stool, within seconds the Sorting Hat called out "RAVENCLAW!", the table gave a loud cheer while the boy walked over to it and to many of the Ravenclaws' surprise slipped in beside Scorpius. The blond lifted his head and looked at the boy curiously, the brown skinned boy smiled in response and stuck out his hand "Hey, my name is Barnaby Thomas, but you can just call me Barn" he introduced himself, Scorpius glanced down at the hand before taking it in a firm grip "Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy" he replied. He was thrown off when the hand was moved over his shoulder where Scorpius discovered the Burke girl had also been watching. Scorpius moved back a bit so that they could shake hands properly "Samantha Burke" she added, looking a bit uncomfortable and kept glancing to the Slytherin table as if she expected one of them to come storming up to her and smacking her in the face for even thinking of trying to become friends with other members of her house.

Albus had watched the interaction from where he sat, it was of course difficult to see and he couldn't hear a damn thing but he felt reassured knowing someone in Ravenclaw was being kind to Scorpius. He looked up just in time to see his cousin Lucy have the Sorting Hat placed on her head, there were a few breathless moments before the hat cried out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Lucy grinned and hopped up from off the chair and skipped over to where her older cousin Victoire sat. She slipped in beside the blond and hugged her happily.

Finally it was Rose's turn, the Potter-Weasley children watched her sit on the stool with baited breath, only seconds after being placed on the girl's head did the hat call "GRYFFINDOR!". The Gryffindor gave another mighty roar, now accompanied by Albus' voice and clapping hands. Rose beamed and slipped off the stool and over to her family, she slipped into the seat across from her cousins who grinned brightly and congratulated her. Now that Rose had been sorted, Albus really only listened with one ear while the last of the students were sorted, although he did try to remember the students who were sorted into Gryffindor and cheered just as loudly for them as he did for Rose.

Now that his worries had finally been answered, he felt a weight lifted off his chest and apparently off his stomach considering it was now rumbling angrily. Albus looked up at the podium when there was a slight tapping noise that echoed through the whole room. The entirety of the Great Hall went silent and looked up to see an old Witch with extremely curly white hair that seemed to have a mind of its own that had been forced into a ponytail in an attempt to control it, although the hair still frizzed about her head. She had piercing grey eyes but a kind yet stern face and wore long flowing purple robes with a silver lining "Its another year at Hogwarts and as many of you know I'm the Headmistress and for you first years, Welcome!" she spread her arms and with a spark two fireworks shot into the air and gave a loud burst, forming into the shapes of the lion, the snake, the eagle, and the badger in their respective house colors. The students looked up at the magical fireworks with an "oohhh", the Headmistress gave the students a moment to settle before moving back into her speech "My name is Cressida Zinnaries, but just simply Headmistress Zinnaries, Professor, or Professor Zinnaries shall suit me fine thank you" she said politely. "Now allow me to introduce the fine teachers we have this year." Albus only listened for the teacher's of the subjects he knew he'd be taking that year, but to his credit, he wasn't sure half the students were even listening at all.

Headmistress Zinnaries started from the left side of the table and worked her way to the right, as each teacher's name was called they'd stand and take a small bow. The only teachers whose names actually stuck out were Professor Longbottom who would of course be teaching Herbology, the Charms teacher Professor Flitwick, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Hemsworth, and the Transfigurations teacher Professor Crowleaf.

Profressor Crowleaf stuck out the most because in the time that he had been sitting there, his hair had changed colors at least 3 different times and Albus could've sworn that each time the Sorting hat had called out a house, his skin would change to a light shade of the color of whichever house was called. Albus had of course seen this before and it had been less of a shock for him than it had been for other students, he was a Metamorphmagus. Albus was accustomed to the sight being of course because of his God-brother, Teddy Lupin, who had inherited his Metamorphmagus ability from his deceased mother. Professor Crowleaf had a mischievous look in his eye but also a kind smile which gave Al a good feeling that he'd like Transfigurations class.

Headmistress Zinnaries smiled at the crowd of students "Now, on with the feast!" she said and just like that plates piled high with the most amazing food Albus had ever seen appeared on the table as if from thin air. Immediately students around him dug in, especially James who definitely took after his uncle, he looked ready to fight anyone who went for his favorite treats. Albus took his food more politely, grabbing a little of whatever took his fancy or just looked interesting and ended up having a plate just as piled high as the rest of the students.

Rose wrinkled her nose in disgust at the messy way James was eating but couldn't keep the smile of amusement off her face at her cousin's antics. Albus laughed at his relatives when James noticed Rose's look of disgust and proceeded to shove an orange slice into his mouth and two olives up his nose to reveal a bright orange grin, he then levitated two pineapples with cherries skewered through them over his eyes. Rose snorted and covered her nose and mouth to hide her laughter, the students around them also joined in on the laugh when they saw what James had done. Albus nearly choked on his food and had to down some pumpkin juice once he'd gotten his laughter under control. Albus finally spotted their cousin Dominique who was now standing and pointedly shot James a look of disapproval. She was, after all, a prefect this year and decided she'd take her duties seriously. James just turned the funny face to her before popping the food from out of his nose and mouth and let the pineapples fall before catching them mid-air, he bit into one with a satisfied grin before going back to his meal. The Headmistress clearly saw this but rather than reprimand James, she looked only amused.

Scorpius wanted to scarf down the food just as much as all the students around him, but at that moment his stomach was rolling over and over in an unpleasant way and he could only force down a few bites before needing to stop. He glanced over to where Albus sat laughing and joking with his siblings. Scorpius did feel good for Albus and his luck but he also felt a pang of jealousy at having it so easy. The blond sat between the only two students willing to be beside him silently, the dark skinned boy politely allowing Scorpius his space, while the girl on his right mulled over her own inner turmoil. He could feel eyes focus on him once in a while and whispers of "Malfoy" hitting his ear but he decided to simply blame it on paranoia for now. Albus was also the subject of a few whispers and points, but the older students were since use to having a Potter in their midst, while the first year Gryffindors were vibrating in their seats with excitement at the prospect of becoming friends with a Potter.

Scorpius could not pray any harder for the feast to be over so his first day could just be over and done with. After about an hour and a half of silently pushing food around his plate, the food and plates finally disappeared in a puff of varying colors of smoke in one last beautiful display. Headmistress Zinnaries stood up once again and approached the podium "I hope you all enjoyed your meal, now I leave the first years in the capable hands of your prefects" she said with a kind smile and as if on cue all heads turned to face the 6 prefects that stood at the opposite end of the table near the Great Halls large double doors. Some waved politely while others stood in a bored manner, waiting for their cue to move out.

"Well, off you go" the Headmistress added and gestured them to go when no one stood. The sound of small feet simultaneously standing and walking towards their designated prefects filled the room, the prefects first lead the younger students into the entrance hall. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins continued on their way to their common rooms but the Gryffindor Prefects stopped the students just outside the Great Hall doors.

One boy, who had the same dark skin and deep brown as the boy Albus had seen with Scorpius stepped forward "My name is Seamus Thomas and I'm one of 6 Gryffindor prefects, if you need any help just look for one of us" he said gesturing to the prefects standing beside him "If you can't remember where the common room is, don't remember the password, one of us will probably be about, well lets get going then" He concluded and lead the group up a set of stairs, one of many. Albus' head began to spin from all the overwhelming amount of moving stair cases and portraits littering the wall. Most of the students were panting heavily by the time they had reached the 7th floor and stood before a large portrait of a heavy set women decked in a white dress, hair and make up gussied up as if ready to do a performance of some kind.

"This is Gryffindor tower and this here is the 'Fat Lady', to get in you must tell her the correct password, and each month the password will change but as long as you remember to check the notice board inside, you should be just fine. And trust me, you don't want to be seen stuck out in the hall yelling random words at a portrait in hopes of getting in" he said with a laugh before turning to the portrait "Potter" he said to the painting, rather than opening the fat lady grinned and waved, enjoying her fame for a few minutes more before Seamus "AHEMED" loudly to which the Fat Lady huffed a "Fine" and swung open, revealing the large hole that lead to the Gryffindor common room. Albus and Rose looked at one another in shock at the sound of Albus' last name being used as a password for their common room and whispering broke out among the group. "Well I suppose it'll be easy to remember" Rose muttered to her cousin, causing them both to laugh while they followed after their peers into the common room.

The room was circular and cozy with a lit fireplace giving it just the right amount of warmth to be comfortable, it was surrounded by red chairs and sofas that looked comfortable enough to sink right into. There were also a few tables and chairs spread around the room, Albus took note of the big bulletin board Seamus had mentioned which now only had a few things attached to it. One of which was the list of passwords that contained but one word, the current password "Potter", pinned beside that were advertisements of joining the quidditch team and other clubs. While the first years were looking around, 3 of the older prefects left to collect the rest of their house.

Seasmus stepped in front of the fork between two sets of stairs "On your right-" He lifted his left arm and gestured to the stairs behind him "-are the boys dorm and on the left-" he dropped his left arm and lifted his right to once again gesture "-are the girls dorms. There are 7 floors, each floor belonging to a year, as first years you will be all the way at the top" he said pointing up with a laugh at the groans that followed his statement. "And don't be worried if you forget your head and 'accidentally' go up the wrong set of stairs, you'll find out why" he said with a mischief glint in his eyes as the children looked at one another with puzzled expressions.

"A few set of rules before I send you off; Always wear your uniform when on school grounds, do not leave school grounds without express permission, do not go near the forbidden forest, and don't use magic in any other room other than classrooms and study areas and only for the purpose of study. These are the main rules, I've forgotten a few but I'm sure you'll find out what the rules are when you break them" he commented with a snicker, along with the 2 remaining prefects "Now off you go, early start tomorrow! You'll find your trunks beside your beds and your schedules in your bedside tables" He finished and clapped his hands to get the students moving.

Albus hugged Rose quickly before they were herded in opposite directions and up the stairs to their dorm rooms. Albus walked up the stairs to the 7th floor as they had been instructed, noticing a few of the students were once again panting. The students spread out in search of their rooms which were labeled with their names, he found his name and walked in, followed by 2 boys. Albus found his trunk and the cage which held his quietly twittering barn owl, he kneeled beside the cage and slipped his finger through the cage with a smile "Hi girl" he whispered as the bird nipped at his finger affectionately. Albus opened up his trunk and fished out some owl feed that he then dropped in the cage.

He sighed and sat on his bed just as his last 3 roommates came in, he leaned against one of the supports of his four-poster bed while he thought over the days event, feeling comfortably full. After a few moments he noticed the heavy silence that had filled the room without his notice, he lifted his head and looked around, noticing all eyes on him. He immediately felt his heart begin to thump wildly in his chest at the thought of meeting new people, this had always been an issue for him but he had decided that once he came here he'd buck up and make some friends but before he could open his mouth a boy with sandy blonde hair and a largish nose spoke up "Uh, I suppose we ought to get to know each other since we'll be living together for the next 7 years" and looked around the room at the other boys as if expecting decent at his comment "Uh, well my name is Rupert Sloper" he introduced then looked at the boy who sat on the bed to his right.

The tall boy with a dark chocolate skin tone looked around the room when he realized the others were now looking at him "Well, my name is Andrew Coote" he chipped in and did as his predecessor had done and looked at the boy to the right of his bed. Albus realized everyone's eyes were on him once more "My, uh name is Albus Potter" he introduced, staring at his hands in embarrassment. The next boy to speak had light brown hair and was the shortest of the group "I'm Colin Creevey" he said nervously, fiddling with his fingers. The fifth boy had messy dark orange hair that curled slightly at the tips "Oh, uh Wolpert, Leo Wolpert" he mumbled. The final boy had messy dark brown hair and a nose that seemed to be pointing a bit to the right as if it had been broken and healed that way "I'm John Peakes" he supplied from where he had stretched himself on the bed, holding his head up with his elbow digging into the mattress.

The silence once again stretched "Well this has been nice and awkward but I think its time for bed" John's voice cut through the silence while he sat up and bounced to his feet. He moved to his trunk and dug through it in search of his pajamas, soon the rest of the boys were up and changing into their own pjs. Albus slipped under sheets and into his four poster bed, he stared silently into the darkness, thinking over the day, certain his roommates were doing the same at that moment. He wondered how the rest of his relatives were doing and thought of Scorpius for the first time in quite a while. He wondered how Scorpius was fairing in his new house and how he felt about where he was placed but at some point his mind became to exhausted to conjure up proper thoughts, only images, and as he drifted off to sleep the image most prominent in his mind was that of his sharp nosed, pale friend. He thought nothing peculiar of it at that moment and simply drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Those you that are reading, I'm so grateful!

Please review if you can!


End file.
